


just do it

by 1ho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (based off shia labeouf's just do it), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and wonho wanting to fling himself and/or changkyun out a window, anyway this is like, basically just, changkyun being a fuckin' meme, changkyun's actually p key to this fic even though it's technically hyungwonho, i needed a break from angst tbh, oh yeah and it ends in, ok look so like, pls laugh at my awful humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ho/pseuds/1ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do we even let you on the internet?” Regret floods Hoseok’s mind.</p><p>---</p><p>aka the one where hoseok is too scared to ask hyungwon out so changkyun gives him a, uh, "pep talk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just do it

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this  
> i also can't believe how many times i watched shia labeouf's just do it video _to_ write this  
>  i'm currently questioning my life choices

Hoseok groans, falling backwards onto the couch.

"Have you done it yet?" Hoseok turns around to see Changkyun walking towards him. He decides to feign cluelessness.

"Done what?" Changkyun rolls his eyes before placing his hands on the back of the sofa.

"You know what, don't play dumb." Hoseok sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Changkyun, I have a headache. Just leave me alone, alright?"

"I'm not leaving until you grow a pair and confess to Hyungwon." Hoseok groans again.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

" _Because_ ," Changkyun starts, "I'm sick of seeing you mope around like this." Changkyun gestures towards Hoseok's position on the couch and towards the grimace on his face. "If you confess, at least you'll get a solid yes or no and this'll be over."

The younger does have a point, but Hoseok's not about to admit that.

"I can't. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I... I just can't do it, alright?"

Changkyun stays silent for a moment before removing his hands from the back of the couch. He stands up a little straighter and takes a deep breath.

"What're you doin - " Hoseok's interrupted by Changkyun.

"Just do it!" Changkyun practically yells while squatting slightly, his arms curved and hands encircling his crotch. When Hoseok realizes what Changkyun is doing, distress clouds his features.

"Oh god."

"Just do it!" Changkyun repeats the same motion from before.

"Lord no." Hoseok looks visibly more miserable, but that doesn't stop Changkyun.

"Don't let your dreams be dreams!" Changkyun brings his hands to his forehead in a near-salute. "Yesterday, you said tomorrow," Changkyun motions his hands from side to side as if he's picking up a small box and moving it before continuing, "so just do it!" Changkyun once again squats slightly, bending his arms and encircling his crotch with his hands.

"I should've seen this coming." Hoseok looks ready to fling himself out the window of their dorm.

"Make your dreams come true!" Changkyun continues to repeat Shia LaBeouf's classic ‘Just Do It' motion in an increasingly frustrated manner, moving his arms up and down three times for emphasis.

"Changkyun, stop. You're not Shia LaBeouf." Hoseok's desperate at this point, wracking his brain for a way to cut Changkyun off.

"Just do it!" Changkyun's movements become angrier, his fists clenched and his veins more prominent.

"Why do we even let you on the internet?" Regret floods Hoseok's mind.

"Some people dream of success, while you're gonna wake up and work hard at it!" Changkyun brings his finger to his forehead before moving it forward, twirling it, then hitting the back of his hand on his palm with a resounding slap.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing since our debut?" Hoseok's sick of this. He's so sick of this damn speech.

"Nothing is impossible!" Changkyun waves the back of his hand at Hoseok, staring him straight in the eye.

"This is impossible." At this point, Hoseok's given up. He might as well pretend Changkyun isn't giving an obviously rehearsed speech and try to respond to his statements. (Why Changkyun even has this speech rehearsed and memorized in the first place, Hoseok doesn't know, but it's Changkyun so he can't say he's surprised.)

"You should get to the point where anyone else would quit!" Changkyun raises his hands, palms facing downwards, and moves them back and forth.

"I think I'm at that point." Hoseok looks ready to commit murder, and the boy currently talking at him looks like a worthy victim.

"And you're not going to stop there!" Changkyun continues the previous motion.

"I'm really tempted to." Hoseok makes a mental note to research effective homicide methods after Changkyun's done and he's free from this hell.

"No, what are you waiting for?" Changkyun clenches his fists.

"For this to be over. End me." Hoseok looks genuinely pained and psychologically tormented.

"Do it! Just do it!" Changkyun imitates Shia LaBeouf's classic motion of pointing at his own palm and squeezing.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" Changkyun points at Hoseok with his entire hand.

"Changkyun, please stop." The thought _‘Why is he like this?'_ runs through Hoseok's mind on repeat.

"Just do it!" Changkyun continues the same pointing motion.

Hoseok questions all his life choices. "Why did Shia ever release this video?"

"If you're tired of starting over - "

"Why did you ever watch this video?"

" - stop giving up!"

Changkyun finishes speaking and does one final squat accompanied by bent arms and his hands encircling his crotch. There's a moment of silence before Hoseok speaks up again.

"Are you done yet?"

Changkyun relaxes against the couch once more. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"... No." Almost immediately, Changkyun stands up straighter again, getting himself into position.

"Do it!"

Hoseok immediately regrets the entirety of his life.

"Ah, fuck." Hoseok's not even upset anymore at this point, he's just _tired_.

"Just do it!" Changkyun continues through the speech, complete with the accompanying motions.

"Will you shut up if I do?"

Changkyun continues. "Don't let your dreams be dreams!"

"I'm perfectly content letting them be dreams if I don't have to deal with this bullshit."

"Yesterday you said tomorrow, so just do it!"

"Changkyun, please."

"Make your dreams come true!"

"Changkyun, if I do it will you stop?"

There's a sound of a door opening and footsteps pattering, but neither Changkyun nor Hoseok notice. The former is too engrossed in his speech, while the latter is too sick of said speech.

"Just do it!"

"Do what?" The voice is familiar, and Hoseok's head immediately turns towards the direction it came from. Hyungwon is there, standing in the doorway, looking confused.

" _Fuck!_ " Hoseok swears so loudly Hyungwon jumps in surprise. Changkyun laughs heartily and leans in to whisper in Hoseok's ear.

"Just do it."

Changkyun runs off, leaving a very red Hoseok and a very bemused Hyungwon behind.

"So what was that about?" Hyungwon finally asks, cutting through the quiet.

"I, uh - " Hoseok's interrupted by Changkyun, who's got his ear pressed up against the door of his room to hear the conversation.

"Just do it!" Changkyun yells through the door. Hoseok plans murder.

"Alright, Changkyun, shut the _fuck_ up!"

"What does he want you to do?" Hyungwon is still thoroughly perplexed, not because Changkyun appears to be referencing Shia LaBeouf's ‘Just Do It' speech (honestly, Hyungwon's not even surprised the boy knows it in its entirety), but because he has zero context as to how the situation involves Hoseok as well.

"Okay, Hyungwon, listen." Hoseok pauses, trying to find a way to string words together. A solid thirty seconds passes before Hyungwon himself speaks up.

"Yes?" Hyungwon attempts to urge Hoseok to keep talking. Hoseok takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to, um, date? Like, be my boyfriend?" Hoseok blurts out, words spoken nearly too fast to be comprehensible.

There's a good five second pause before Hyungwon bursts into laughter. _This_ is what the big fuss was about? Hoseok misinterprets the laughter and turns bright red, his face falling.

"I mean if you don't want that's totally okay too, no hard feelings, it's al - " Hoseok's babbling is interrupted by Hyungwon's soft, plush lips on his own. After the initial shock, Hoseok grabs the back of Hyungwon's neck and kisses back.

They break apart and Hyungwon laughs again.

"Of course, dumbass. I thought you'd never ask."

(There's cheering from Changkyun's room. Five minutes ago, Hoseok would've wanted to murder the boy, but he's not so sure about that anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic belongs in the trash  
> i belong in the trash  
> just incinerate me in the dumpster


End file.
